The Generation Game
The Generation Game was a show where four teams competed for prizes. Gameplay The teams consisted of two people of the same family, but of different generations (hence the name of the show). Frontgame The game was played in two parts. Part 1 The teams played two by two in a series of two games for points. Most of these games involved first seeing one or two skilled professionals construct or perform something, and then attempting to do the same, with the professional giving them a score on a scale of 1–10 (sometimes the contestants played one by one, earning up to five points for their team). ---- After the two games, the couple with the lowest score was eliminated. Part 2 The two winning teams played in this part. This was often a big-set piece performance. In the Forsyth era of both versions, it was usually a drama or farce; this was changed to a musical or dance performance in the later series. In most series, the scoring system was the same as the first part, but when Jim Davidson took over in 1995, this was changed to an audience vote. The team with the best score in this part would play the endgame. Endgame: Conveyor Belt The winning team would have a chance to win a series of prizes. The team would be shown a series of 20 prizes pass by on a conveyor belt, and then won as many as they could recall within a certain time limit. As the show went on, the host and the audience would shout out the names of the prizes, allowing the team to take home a large amount of them. In early series, the host would ask up to three questions, with the first one to correctly answer two questions watching the prizes. This was later changed to both members of the team watching them. One of the running gags was that at least one of these prizes was a cuddly toy. In the first five series of the revival, one of the prizes was a "Brucie Bonus" (a priceless artifact which, if recalled, awarded a holiday relating to it in some way, and named after Bruce Forsyth). In the original version, the contestants had 45 seconds to recall the items. In the first five series of the revival, it was changed to 20 seconds for each member of the team. Then when Jim Davidson became the host, it was changed back to 45 seconds, and finally, one minute; also if the team could recall 15 of the 20 prizes, they won the lot and the star prize (often a holiday). Towards the end of the revival, four of the items were "phantom prizes", which, if recalled, resulted in gunge being hurled at the team. YouTube Links 1973 Christmas Special The First Episode of the Revival: *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Full Episode from 1992 Category:Variety Category:Memory Category:Long-Running Category:1971 premieres Category:1982 endings Category:1990 premieres Category:2002 endings